


Safe with Me

by Sorrelglade



Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Never wake belphie up from a nap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Don't think the lesser demons haven't noticed you making pacts.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Series: Obey me asks from My tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621312
Comments: 3
Kudos: 161





	Safe with Me

You made a pact with Belphegor a few days ago. That’s 6 out of 7 of the seven deadly sins under your belt. Don't think the other demons at RAD haven’t noticed.

Your a weak human yet the masters of hell are at your beck and call. They didn't like this as many of these demons reported to the deadly sins. You controlled them which in turn could control them. You could turn the entire student government on its head if you pleased and they couldn’t stand it.

A pack of some lesser wrath demons decided it would be best to strike you while you were alone. They somehow got you alone in an empty wing of the school. Unlike Satan, these demons can’t hide how furious they are at you. One of them fires a magic bolt in your direction missing but scaring you. You turn around the corner and dash into a classroom hoping to hide since you know you can’t outrun these demons. You hide under the teacher's desk hoping to not be found.

You hear the Wrath demons getting closer. You try to muffle your sobs, knowing this will be it. You will never see your home again. You will never sleep in your human world bed or wear your favorite human world outfits. You didn't want to die.

You heard some rustling and footsteps as if someone was walking near you. You hold your breath hoping to not be found. The footsteps grow fainter. You sigh with relief but you are still too paralyzed with fear to get up out from underneath the desk.

You hear a series of loud thuds, what sounds like magic being cast, some screaming and one final blast of magic before it grew silent again. You hope that someone has come to your rescue. That it wasn't just the wrath pack trying to scare you out. Footsteps grow closer to you. You squeeze your eyes shut. You don't wanna see how you die.

“It's safe now. Come on out.”

You open your eyes. Its Belphegor. You start to cry with relief. Turns out the room you ran into is where Belphegor goes to skip school and nap.

“Don't worry you are safe as long as I am here.” Belphegor took your hand and lead you out from underneath the desk. He then pulled the very clearly distressed you into his arms and held you until you felt well enough to walk home.


End file.
